Life
by Mille Vera
Summary: The musings of a Central Perk barista. One-shot.


**AN: Rated T for slight cursing and angst.  
>Welcome to my first oneshot, guys!<br>I wrote this spontaneously after watching Gunther in a tribute video.  
>I hope you all enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p><em>He sipped his wine cheerfully, and stared into the lush green eyes that awaited beyond the table. They went along perfect with her ivory silken skin, honey emblazoned hair, and alluringly glossed lips. God, was she beautiful. Aphrodite herself envied the radiance that reflected off of such an angelic creature.<em>

_"Is something wrong, my love?" Rachel asked, anxious._

_"No, nothing is wrong my dear. I just couldn't stop thinking about how I could lie down in the fields of immaculate chartreuse that are your eyes." He grinned dubiously._

_"Oh my," A smile ran rampant across her face. "You really know how to make a woman blush."_

_"You're not just a woman; you're divinity incarnate." Gunther stated, matter-of-factly. _

_"If you're going down this road, don't you __**dare **__stop." Rachel growled playfully._

_"I won't. You'll have to kiss me first, though."_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. It was always something._

_As they puckered their lips, the heat between them rose dramatically. _

_As they touched, a spark. A surge. A bang, and an explosion._

An ear-splitting knock halted his futile attempt at a good night's sleep.

"Gunther! You're going to be late! Hurry UP!" The normally soft and angelic voice of his roommate was reduced to shrieking bitterness. This was no rare occasion; she was like this every bloody morning.

"I'm coming!" Gunther yelled back, lethargic, trying not at all to sound annoyed. The last thing he needed to do was piss her off.

He lifted himself off of his callous bed, and grabbed his alarm clock. 7:50 a.m. He was supposed to wake up an hour earlier, but that would have been too easy. Fate wouldn't allow such a heinous crime to happen.

Gunther couldn't help but chuckle at his petty misery.

As he stood up, his head began to ache horribly. He had no time to deal with this now; he had to get ready for work.

He grunted and stepped out of his room, catching a glimpse of his roommate walking out the door.

"See you later Jasmine!" He yelled, hoping she would hear him.

She probably didn't, he figured. Oh well.

Gunther stepped into the shower, reminiscing on days gone by. Every single day was the same now. Serving those mindless drones at that dead-end job. Was there really a purpose to anything anymore? Maybe the fact that he _**hasn't **_snapped yet meant he was strong.

There was really only one thing that fueled him anymore. Her foxy curves. Her kind heart. Aye, the one known as Rachel Green.

Every second in her presence was pure bliss, and he could always test himself by seeing how nervous he acted around her that particular day. All the cups of coffee he served her over the years, and a simple 'thank you' from her illuminated his barren life. The smiles she flashed made him melt like snow in summertime.

Love. Who says you need someone to love you back to feel it?

After putting on his favorite outfit, the bright orange shirt with a colorful tie and his fresh black slacks, Gunther headed out. Immediately, he felt the cold New York air bite him. It was only September and it was freezing outside. Luckily, Central Perk wasn't too far, and maybe Rachel would be there.

Gunther marched through crowds of people on his path. Tourists, locals, it didn't matter. He disliked them all equally. They proved to be selfish, idiotic monsters, backstabbing each other at every chance to move ahead. Humanity. What a joke.

Gunther passed through the oh-so-familiar wooden doors as if they were invisible. Glancing at the spot where Rachel and her cadre usually were, he noticed she had not arrived yet.

Might be better for him, actually. Now he could watch her strut elegantly past the threshold, and strive to work up the courage to talk to her. Just seeing the grin on her porcelain face when he handed her his on-the-house latte would make the day brighter.

Alas, Joey and Chandler were the only ones resting on the sofa. Talking about something foolish and trivial, probably. At least _**he **_wasn't there. God, one look at that man made his blood boil. His plastered smile, his holier than thou attitude, and the fact that he cheated on Rachel. She deserved so much better than him. Just the thought of him turned his world red. _**Ross.**_ Uttering his name made Gunther's fists clench. He was still in denial of him holding her, kissing her, even making love to her. Ross didn't deserve her. Neither did he, for that matter, but he would have really treated her like a queen, not just a girlfriend. Damn it all, he thought, Ross had everything, and he _**wasted**_ it. Gunther's thoughts began to manifest as a low growl, and the expression on his face turned from minor annoyance to blistering rage.

Calm down, Gunther. No need to get angry in front of everyone, Rachel might walk in at any moment.

Stepping behind the counter, he opens the cash register and lifted up the tray to take out a pencil and a small piece of paper. He quickly began scribbling.

_Saturday - The restaraunt dream again. Chandelier didn't fall on me this time. _

Gunther saw several dollars being moved over to him in the corner of his eye. Like a hammer to a gong, he looks up to see Chandler smiling strangely.

"Gunther my man, how about a muffin?" Chandler requested, in his strange manner.

"Uh, sure," Gunther took the money from him. "What kind?"

"Surprise me." Chandler retorted.

Gunther handed Chandler a banana nut muffin and he went to sit back down with Joey. What a couple of weirdos, he thought to himself. They were good customers, though. He put the money in the tray before returning his note beneath it, shutting the register. Just like shutting his memories away.

Another hour of pure servitude to passersby, and another hour of heartache. Rachel was normally here by now on a weekend, sipping her beverage and making small talk with her friends. Gunther noticed Joey and Chandler had already left, and business was dying down rapidly. He chose to take a quick smoke break.

Gunther shoved off to the alley behind the coffeehouse and sat against the wall. It didn't matter how dirty the wall or the ground was. He needed time to think. Lighting a cigarette, he slowly parted his mouth and rested it on his bottom lip. He pictured Rachel's blush from his dream, and inhaled the corrupt and unholy smoke.

Gunther's mind rushed, his heart raced, and his lungs shriveled. It felt so damn good. It was a first-class ride to paradise, the most expensive jewels on the king's crown. As he puffed the smoke out, he began to wonder.

Where was his life even going? He's worked at Central Perk for almost 9 years now, and he still lived in a crappy apartment and had no social life whatsoever. The love of his life barely noticed him, and he was such a coward that he couldn't even talk to her. It was impossible to feel more pathetic. Lost like a child in the forest. Maybe it really wasn't worth it, to go on like this. Would anyone miss him if he just disappeared? Gunther didn't think that anyone cared about him. He was just Gunther, the guy who serves people coffee. Just a tool for the masses. Feeding these parasites who have better lives. A puppet, strings held by destiny, and destiny was having fun with it's plaything.

Gunther took one last bewitching drag and put the cigarette out on the ground. He broke a record; this was the earliest in the day he has ever depressed himself. Again, he laughed. He was so sad it was funny.

Gunther decided to stubbornly fight the murky twilight inside of him, but he'll give in soon enough. Life really wasn't worth it anymore. He thought of the freedom that came with death; maybe he was better off pushing up daisies.

It's not like his life would ever be fulfilled.

Heading back into the coffeehouse from the dry cleaner's entrance, Gunther's eyes caught Rachel strolling merrily through the double doors, heading straight for him. His anxiety built up with every step she took. He saw the happiness she emitted, and felt happy for her despite his gnawing pain he caused himself moments ago.

"Gunther, guess what!" Rachel yelled, putting her hands on his shoulders.

Gunther froze. He was paralyzed by her touch. It was better than smoking, _**much **_better. Chills flew up his spine, and yet his entire body surged with fiery passion.

Snapping out of his reverie, he replied nervously. "U-Uh w-what Rachel?

"Ralph Lauren personally gave me a promotion to head of merchandising for polo retail!" She exclaimed, hopping up and down with glee.

"I-I'm very happy for you Rachel." Gunther responded, still very shocked.

Rachel pulled him into a hug, and time stopped almost as fast as his heart did. Her sweet aroma cascaded through his body, relaxing every muscle. Her warmth titillated his endorphins, pleasing him in ways unheard of.

Gunther returned the hug, heart racing. This was surreal. One of his wildest fantasies came true. Rachel pulled back from him, and smiled that gorgeous smile. The smile that could move mountains and crush empires. He looked into her eyes, those 'fields of immaculate chartreuse'. One day, he might have the grit to actually tell her that. Now, however, Gunther was weak from all the ecstasy that swirled inside him.

He was so happy. Rachel's beauty blinded him, erasing the darkness that plagued his soul. Her light flooded his heart, and patched up the hole that had been there for much too long.

Gunther knew that every time he felt bad, Rachel put him back on cloud nine.

She made him happy.

His life had already been fulfilled.


End file.
